


Lernen

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Decisions, Drabble, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Reflection
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Chris hat so seine Art, Entscheidungen meist im Alleingang zu treffen. Vin will ihm beibringen, dass das nicht immer richtig ist ... (Chris' POV)





	Lernen

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses Drabble kann als eine Art Outtake aus "Lichtversuch" gesehen werden, und ein bisschen schrillt bei mir hier die OOC-Glocke^^ Aber ich wollte meine Idee trotzdem mal aufschreiben, und vielleicht lohnt es sich - wenn es euch nämlich auch gefällt.

Ich rede ungern viel. Und wenn eine Entscheidung ansteht, kann ich’s allein. Oft, ohne meinen Freund einzubeziehen. Das ist einfach … natürlich für mich. 

Manchmal stört es ihn aber. Ziemlich sogar. Das lässt er mich gelegentlich wissen. 

„Wenn’s um dich geht, versteh ich’s. Auch wenn’s schön wäre, helfen zu können. Aber um mich? Frag mich doch nach meiner Meinung. Ich hab auch einen Mund“, sagt er ernst und schweigt kurz. Dann lächelt er ein wenig, öffnet fast beiläufig meine Hose. Das ist neu. „Daran solltest du denken.“

Ich lass ihn machen und … oh! Oh. Eine bleibende Lektion. Vielleicht meine liebste bisher.


End file.
